It's the Timing of the Thing
by sixinchesdeepinmud
Summary: Love isn't just in the moment- its a puzzle of everything important, past, present, and future. Of course it's Massie Block who takes a long time to figure that out.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Time skips and multiple locations below. Multiple storylines and time periods possible. Typical love triangle guaranteed. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because even my bank account is still technically under my mom's name. **

_Westchester

It had been years, almost a decade, since she'd seen him here in Westchester. They'd met in Paris, of course, with light meaningless smiles as they chatted with their friends over dinner. But now she was surprised to see him staring at her from across the bridge, his eyes piercing.

"Massie." She could see him mouthing her name, the word forming effortlessly on his lips.

"Cam, I didn't know you were coming today. Are you already moved in?" She smiled, moving towards him like the old friends they were.

"Just about. Derrick is there now, helping Claire."

Massie glanced across the lake, spotting the big moving truck that seemed so out of place. She didn't want to talk about Derrick, even think about him, but Cam knew that. Everyone did. "Oh, I should go over and say hi. Do you need help?"

"You're ignoring the most important part of all of this. But I'll let you, at least for now, to save that pride of yours. Westchester sure is different, but you aren't. I think we're doing alright, though. How are you getting along with that fashion company of yours?"

"Well enough. I've been busy, but probably nothing compared to you and Claire. When's the wedding?"

"Soon. I know Claire's been meaning to talk to you about it, so why don't you join us for dinner tonight? You can bring that boyfriend you're so proud of."

Massie couldn't ignore the sarcasm in his voice, reminding her of the past they'd managed to avoid in their conversations until now. "I broke up with Antony. He's back in Australia, so I'd love to come, but it'd be me and no one else."

Cam seemed genuinely surprised. When he spoke, the sarcasm was gone. "Really? And I was so eager to meet him, after seeing all those tabloids about you two."

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around each other in her big cardigan. It was fall, and the wind was turning cold. "Well, if you've been reading those things then you should know that he got together with his costar, June. But I'll let you get back to unpacking and see you tonight."

"Six?" Massie nodded, feeling suddenly like all the energy she had mustered up to meet him with had suddenly drained away, leaving her exhausted. "Alright, we'll see you then."

The house was empty per usual when she entered. She kept her old, childhood bedroom, leaving the master empty and haunted by memories of her parents. They had died on that fateful plane ride to London, to save her from her own ignorance. She shuddered as she walked by.

"Miss Massie? You've returned?" She'd almost forgotten that Nina, her only servant, returned this afternoon. She popped her head out of her room as Massie headed upstairs, nodding faintly. "Would you like anything?"

"Peace and quiet, please. Wake me no later than six."

"Ah, Miss Massie, you have a-"

"Not now, Nina."

Perhaps Massie should have regretted the way she spoke to others. It was too much of an effort to speak with the eloquence she had always prided herself on—now she barely spoke at all. Silence was her friend, the only thing that didn't back away in disgust at her cowardice.

"You're home! How do you feel?" Was she surprised to see Alicia perched on her bed, looking expectant? Yes, but Alicia was never one to be ignored.

"Exhausted. Did you need anything?"

"Just a friendly visit. You hardly come out with Dylan, Kristen and I anymore, and you've been home for years. All day long you stay in Manhattan at your office, then come back here and hide away. Why are you shutting us out like this?" Alicia sounded genuinely frustrated, and Massie knew that she had been sent by the other girls, too, all confused by her change in behavior.

"I'm sorry. With my parents' death I just…"

"But that's not it, is it?" Alicia looked at her hesitantly. "Not all of it, anyway. Something happened in London that you didn't tell us about, right?"

Alicia was right, as she always was. "I didn't care about my parents, same as they didn't care about me." And that was why she had come back, filled with regret that she couldn't love the parents she'd lost.

"Massie, I just want to help."

"Let me alone for today, then. I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise. But just let me have peace today, alone."

Alicia seemed to sense her defeat, moving off Massie's bed reluctantly. She paused by the door, glancing back at Massie who'd slumped onto the bed. "You've changed so much. We were best friends in high school and now…"

"Please, Alicia." Alicia glanced down, for a moment debating whether or not to press the matter. But her friend looked so tired and vulnerable—like a different person completely. It made Alicia sick.

"Tomorrow."

Massie let her eyes slide closed as the door clicked shut, feeling helpless. She didn't want to push Alicia away—it was an instinct. She hadn't paid enough attention to Antony; perhaps that was why he had cheated on her. What had pushed her so far off the edge? When had she become so lifeless?

She let herself sink into the big bed, enveloped in the warmth of the covers. She felt like the child she had never been allowed to become—frail, helpless, like a little girl that needed her hand held. "Nina?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Someday she'd have to commend Nina for her work, Massie mused. The woman was dedicated, to say the least.

"I'll be going out for a while, I think. I have dinner later with some friends. Why don't you head on home?"

Massie caught the fleeting look of gratification that crossed the woman's tired features before it settled into one of uncertainty. "Are you sure, Miss Massie? I already had off this morning, isn't there—"

"I insist, Nina. Take some food with you, as well. God knows there's too much in this house for one person. I left the paycheck for this week on the counter."

Nina nodded. "Yes, I saw it. But isn't it too much?"

Massie shook her head, smiling. "Take it. Please."

For a moment Nina looked as if she might argue—Massie almost hoped she would, if only because it meant people were starting to treat her like a human again and not a porcelain doll. But then Nina's breath caught in her throat and she nodded gratefully, turning away from her employer to hurry home.

Massie watched her leave, then reached for her purse and headed out the door, locking it with a turn of the key. Maybe—just maybe—it'd be enough to keep her past in check for one night.

_London

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the Lukeson Hotel is?"Massie found herself frazzled, stopping random strangers on the London street. Most shrugged her off with words to the effect of, "Bug off, crazy American." In other words, she was screwed.

"I'm sorry to but in, but did you say the Lukeson Hotel?" She looked up from her map to see a pair of brown eyes smiling at her. The boy glanced back behind him, where she could see two others waiting and talking easily.

"Yes, could you maybe tell me where it is? I know it's on this street but I've been walking all day and can't seem to find it."

"Sure. The Lukeson? No, it's on North Candor Boulevard. This is North Candor Lane."

Massie blinked, her hand falling to her side. She closed her eyes for a moment and scrunched her eyebrows while she tried to think a way out of her current embarrassment. "Oh, I see…" she replied slowly, avoiding his eyes and the way the boys behind him had begun to snicker. "I'm new, so I must've missed the difference. Where exactly is North Candor Boulevard, then?"

"Just two blocks up ahead, and then make a left. Turn at the first right you see and the Lukeson is just there. It's a big hotel; can't miss it."

"Thank you so much!"She hurried away with her bags before he could get another word in, twisting her expression in embarrassment. Massie ignored his cry to wait and hurried down the street, suitcase bumping along behind her.

It was when she had made her left turn that she glanced behind her back and noticed the same trio of boys, at a relatively close distance behind her. They largely ignored her presence, save for one of the boys who hadn't spoken to her, who looked her way from time to time. She pressed on, eager to get to a nice bed and a place to rest her tired feet.

The guy was right—the Lukeson was a towering thing that overshadowed the street, its tall stories rising up in ornate yellow stone. Massie breathed a sigh of relief to see the flashing name at the entrance.

"By the way, I'm Derrick."

The three boys had caught up to her; as they passed her and entered the hotel, the brown- eyed one leaned into her ear and smiled before the glass doors slid closed behind them. By the time she made it to the lobby, they were nowhere to be found.

_Westchester

"Massie, Massie-"

Massie leaned forward until her drink was almost sloshing into his pressed suit, which shut him up immediately as he shied away in disgust. "You know I changed my name back a long time ago."

"Massie Block, then." Landon waved the bartender over and ordered his drink, then studied her as he sipped his mug. "How have you been? Your absence has been sorely missed, my dear."

"Well enough, but I suppose not enough to muster up the energy for more dinner parties. How is Eli getting along?" She watched as her old friend set down his drink and let his gaze wander around the mostly- empty bar. It was a long time before he spoke.

"We're broken up as of last week."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She felt a genuine pang of sadness for her friend, who was now discreetly dabbing at his eyes. He shook his head and smiled half- heartedly.

"It's fine, really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Massie felt as if the words were coming from a different person—it had been so long since she'd sat down and talked old- fashioned gossip and tear- jerking heart to hearts. "Because you know I'll listen if you want to."

"Oh, I don't know… Well, it's his insatiable jealousy. I really just didn't know what to do anymore. It's my career that's the obstacle, and near the end that was all we could talk about. When was I leaving, who was I going with, how long would I be gone—that sort of thing. The kind of stifling arguments you and I detest." He looked away from her and took another gulp of his drink. "I was tired of coming home to a barrage of interrogations like I had done something wrong. So I ended it."

Massie watched him silently as he looked out the window. When he looked back, the heartbroken glimmer in his eyes was gone, or at least, hidden. "But enough of that. I came to meet a friend and instead I run into you, which is admittedly better. How have you been? Tell me all about the exciting life you live."

She laughed. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Landon. My life is nothing more than weekly commutes to and from Manhattan, where I try to save my little magazine with the help of those who could honestly care less."

"Tsk, tsk, so modest? No steamy affairs or potential boyfriends?" he pouted. "Don't go keeping secrets from me, now."

"There is really nothing," she laughed. "I've reached the point where every day is a more mundane version of the last. A rut is terrible thing to be stuck in."

"You, my dear, have nothing to be stuck in a rut about. We are two of a kind, not the type of people to fit into molds and meet expectations. Your life—"

"Landon!" The pair of old friends turned at the sound of his name, spotting a blonde who smiled as she made her way inside. Her lips were painted ruby red and as she made her way toward them, she had to pull down her gold dress numerous times. "So sorry I'm—oh, Massie Block!"

Massie tried to maintain her smile as the stranger leaned forward and enveloped her in a warm hug before plopping down in the seat beside Landon. He met Massie's eyes with a smile. "Massie, I don't believe you've met my niece, Stephanie. She's visiting for the weekend."

"I've heard so much about you, Massie! You're a legend at OCD, everyone adores you! I'm a freshman in college already and I haven't even done half the things you did." Massie raised her eyebrows and the girl realized her mistake, speaking quickly as she backtracked. "Which makes me feel so under- accomplished, you know? Everyone treats you like a goddess there, truly."

"Just another reason I never visit," Massie muttered, catching Landon's eye as he gave the girl an exasperated look. Speaking louder, she turned towards Stephanie with a smile. "Thank you. How is it in OCD now? Did you like it?"

"Oh, loved it," Stephanie gushed. "But now I'm at my first term at OCU and it's even better than I could've imagined!"

"Stephanie, dearie, I think we should get going," Landon interrupted, cutting Stephanie off from what was sure to be a brewing interlude on her love of all things OCU. He turned towards Massie apologetically. "Stephanie recently turned 21 and is dying for a night out with her favorite uncle to see the kind of 'special clubs' he likes to go to, as she calls them."

"You should come with us, Massie! It'd be so much fun, and all the girls at OCD would just die if they heard I was hanging out with you."

"I would, really, but I'm sorry to say I have a previous engagement. A dinner party I really can't miss." Landon turned his gaze toward Massie, noticing the way her eyes flickered to the ground. "But I'm sure you two will have a smashing time."

"Goodbye, then. We'll have to catch up more, Massie." Massie nodded, watching as the uncle and niece made their way out. Then she paid for her drink and made her way into the cool fall air.

**An apology to people who like their stories canon. It's Massie, re- imagined, hopefully a bit less ridiculous and a lot more realistic.**

**In case you didn't realize, time is flexible. Let me know if your head hurts. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_London

She saw the three boys again later in the day, when she had set out for the city center with an updated map and a bagful of cash. They were making their way from the basement, and their numbers had grown. She didn't meet their eye when they passed, and they didn't see her. It was only when the sounds of their gleeful voices had faded into the elevator that she made her way out the door and into the warm summer night air.

The bus had taken exactly twenty- two minutes, three minutes too late for her to catch the beginning of the fireworks that were already exploding off the pier when she arrived. As she fumbled for the camera, she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Need some help?"

It was Derrick, the smirking boy from earlier. She half- smiled at him, unsure of what he wanted. He was a stranger, for crying out loud. "I'm Derrick, remember? Derrick Harrington."

"Massie Block. Can I help you with anything…?"

"I thought I was the one offering. Nice night, don't you think?"

She turned towards the dark sky as another round of gold rings lit up, feeling at home amidst the crowd of ooh's and ah's. When Massie turned back to face him, she smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you here alone? Seems strange, don't you think? An American high- schooler roaming the streets of London with nothing and no one to protect her."

Just like that, her smile slid off her face. "I don't think that's an opinion for you to have. If that's all…"

"I'm just trying to be friendly. We're alike, you and I."

"How so?"

"We're both American high- schoolers roaming the streets of London for the summer. Only difference is that I'm not doing it alone."

Massie made a big show of peering around his body, and seeing no one she recognized she turned to him with a sweet smile. "I don't see anyone around."

"They're somewhere here, but I left them because it's you who needs help, I've decided."

"You've decided?" she repeated. When he nodded, she scoffed and turned away, but not before adding, "And why on earth would I care?"

She let out an exasperated sigh as she heard him follow her, pushing aside the crowd with ease as the fireworks continued to sparkle overhead. Finally, he wound up in front of her path with a smirk. "I thought we had already covered this. I'm offering my goodwill for the benefit of your stay. From the looks of it, you don't even have any family with you."

Massie sighed impatiently. "Look, that's really nice of you or whatever, but haven't you ever heard of the age-old adage that tells you not to trust strangers?"

"Who says we're strangers?"

"We've only just met in a foreign country and the only things we know about each other are our names and that we both go to high school."

"A good basis for a friendship if I've ever heard one," he shrugged, ignoring her look of incredulity. "Look, you should be grateful I'm being so nice, because the truth is—" He inched closer to her ear, until she could feel his breath ghosting down onto the nape of her neck. "I'm incredibly rich and famous."

Massie couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at his 'confession.' "Is that so?" she asked after her giggles had died down.

"You don't believe me? My dad owns a huge company based in New York. It's incredibly successful, and all my friends are loaded, too. Have you ever heard of Anthem Corporations?"

"I live in California, so no. And is this how you think people become friends, by seeming like a spoiled brat outright?"

"Did you just call me a spoiled brat?" he inquired, his eyes flaring. Massie glanced away; suddenly uncomfortable.

"I didn't say you were one, only that you're coming across as one. Once again, we are strangers, and therefore I know absolutely nothing about you."

"Then come on," he said, grabbing hold of her hand as he led them out of the crowd. She shook free once they were in the open air.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"You said we're strangers, and I won't disagree. So, the only way to fix this is to spend time together, don't you think?" When she looked unsure, he sighed. "Look, I'll let you decide what we do, alright? Would you stop worrying? I'm safe—look me up on the internet."

"Aren't your friends looking for you?"

Derrick only shrugged, not even bothering to glance around. "I'm a big boy. If I get lost, I can always follow you back to the hotel, right? So, where do you want to go first?"

"Look, you're nice, really, but don't you think it's late? It's already—" Massie glanced down at her watch, which was illuminated by the last of the fireworks. "Nine- thirty, and there's not much to do so—"

"What kind of attitude is that? Not much to do?" He laughed, shaking his head amusedly at her ignorance. "Even our hotel is chock full of fun. Don't believe me? Let's make the hotel pool our first stop, then."

Massie sighed again. Whoever this guy was, he certainly wasn't giving up on her. She looked longingly at the now dark sky, angry at him for making her miss the show. When she glanced at his face, he was smiling patiently. What would it take to get rid of him? "Fine. But it's our first and only stop, got it?"

He blinked, almost surprised by her compliance. "Is that a yes?" he asked, wanting to be sure. The last thing he needed was more accusations waiting for him when he got back about coercing some innocent nobody into trouble.

"Only if you leave me alone after that," she warned. "But yes, let's go."

They walked back in an almost uncomfortable silence, though every time Massie glanced at Derrick he seemed to be at ease. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm visiting my uncle," Massie replied, ignoring his look of curiosity. "What about you?"

"It's my friend's fourteenth birthday, and his parents decided to send him here for a summer of fun with a lazy caretaker who stays in the hotel all day. Being the good friends we are, I decided to join him. But back to you—isn't your uncle worried about you being out alone?"

She cleared her throat. "I haven't actually met up with him yet. He's been out of contact with my parents for a while and… I guess there were just some misunderstandings." Massie looked away.

"Now I'm intrigued. Will you tell me what that means?"

"I suppose when they talked about me staying the summer before my freshman year, he assumed my parents meant my freshman year of college. Right now, he's on a honeymoon with his fourth wife."

Derrick raised his eyebrows. "A pretty big mix- up."

Massie only sighed. If only her uncle had bothered to pick up his phone before he left, and not left all the communication to funnel through his incompetent fiancée- now- wife. Massie had no doubt that this marriage would last even shorter than his last. The blonde bombshell was an airhead of the stupidest kind. "I'll say. I called my parents, but they're apparently very busy with some big event and just told me to stay for the week."

"So basically you're telling me you're free for the week?"

"Is that the only thing you take away from this story," she asked, slightly annoyed. "I didn't tell you so that you could keep me company or anything. You asked, I answered."

"You're being unreasonably unsocial, you know. I've done nothing wrong," he replied, his tone casual. She shot him a glare that went presumably unnoticed.

"Nothing except shove yourself into my life."

"Your life? I thought we agreed on one stop at the hotel and nothing more. You're telling me you want more?" he exclaimed with mock drama, even as she narrowed and rolled her eyes.

"We're here. Where to?"

"Follow me." He gestured grandly to the elevator. "A good time awaits."

If nothing else, Massie had to admit the pool was nice. At the very least, she was glad this guy had shown it to her. Maybe once he'd disappeared and she managed to get some time to herself she could come back and tan or something. The rooftop pool was encased in a dome of glass, and all around them the lights of the city glistened. The only problem? The appealing blue water was now occupied, a fact Derrick noticed with apparent and pronounced annoyance.

"What are they doing here?" he muttered, low but loud enough for Massie to hear as they group of boys diving into the pool caught sight of them.

"Derrick, we thought we lost you!" One of them said, pushing out of the pool with a smile and a shake of his wet hair. He walked toward Massie and Derrick, eyeing her with curiosity. "But it seems like you found your way back fine enough. Who's she?"

"She's Massie," Derrick shrugged. "I thought I'd show her the pool, so up we came."

The guy laughed, and then turned to Massie. "Ah, I remember you. The lost girl from earlier, right? I'm Cam. Sorry for whatever this guy did to get you here."

"Oh, please, she came here on her own. I didn't do a thing." At this, Massie turned to Derrick with indignation, to which Cam smiled. "And it's all because you guys ditched me, anyway."

"Ditched? I was under the impression you ditched us. What happened to that food you were supposedly getting us? Lost it, did you?"

"Yeah, whatever," Derrick laughed. He turned to Massie. "Ready for a swim?"

"No, no, no, I never agreed to that. Plus, now you have your friends to hang out with so I think now that I've seen the pool I'll just be—" With a grin Derrick pushed her into the pool, cutting her off midsentence and sending her spiraling into the deep end. She resurfaced, soaking wet and furious.

"What the heck?" she screeched. Cam glanced over to see Derrick having the time of his life, and shook his head. Leave it to him to mess with the girl. "Are you insane?"

"Here," Cam said, holding out a hand for her. She took it, glaring at Derrick as she was pulled out of the pool. "We've got some towels over there, come on."

"Aw, take a joke, will you? You were just begging to be pushed in," Derrick chortled, walking beside Massie as Cam handed her a big fluffy towel. She squeezed the water out of her hair instead of bothering to reply.

"Thank you," she said to Cam, who only smiled. "I'll be going now."

Massie turned to Derrick with acid in her voice. "As fun as this has been, I think I'm going to call it a night. Have fun."

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry, okay?" Derrick followed her, suddenly repenting his actions. Who knew she'd get so mad? "What do I have to do to make it up to you, huh?"

With a quick spin she faced him and with one quick push he went down, spluttering and coughing as he came up for air. She smiled sweetly. "Consider us even."

"Wait! I'll walk you back," Cam called, ignoring Derrick as he climbed out and the others as they howled with laughter. Massie smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

_Los Angeles

"Moving? You're joking, right?" Massie stared as her parents shared a look, movers buzzing all around them and the rapidly- emptying house. "Is that why I had to stay in London?"

"We wanted to tell you sooner, really, but everything's been so stop and go, we didn't want to get you worked up for nothing. I just signed the contract for the new headquarters this morning," William glanced at his watch, then at the truck idling outside the grand house. "Westchester is a wonderful place, I can assure you. I was quite satisfied with what I saw when I went to visit."

"But… what about school? What will I tell my friends?"

Kendra reached out her hand as if to console her daughter and then thought the better of it, letting her arm fall limp beside her waist. "A quick text and I'm sure they'll understand."

Massie let out a disbelieving laugh. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner, and not the afternoon before our plane leaves to go across the country? Does that even make sense?"

"Do not speak in that tone to your parents, young lady." William managed to be stern and distant, even though he looked so tired. His eyes flickered to his watch again. "We'll talk about this more on the flight. Come now, the pilot is surely waiting for us."

"Dear, Octavian Day is a wonderful high school. And everyone will have been just getting settled, so there's no need to feel out of place." Kendra was already ushering Massie and her protests out of the door, locking it with ease. William had already stridden ahead, confident that Kendra could handle the job.

"School started a week ago, Mother, a week. Five days to familiarize yourself with your surroundings is more than enough time. I'll be the only fish out of water, I can tell you that."

"You'll make friends, quickly, I'm sure," William interjected, reaching for Massie's bag to throw it in the car. She climbed in next. "There's nothing to be worried about."

Yet Massie knew their words were half- hearted—they didn't have faith in her social skills. She had shown in her middle school years how incapable she was of making close connections. She'd been a loner, the kind of person you stopped talking about when you passed. The kind everyone heard outrageous stories about, mostly untrue. She was certain nothing would change in her life of cycling prestigious private schools. "How long are we staying?"

"For a long time, if all goes well. Los Angeles was a test- run, of sorts. Your father's goal has always been New York."

"Then why move around the country like this, for so long?" Massie demanded. She saw the look her parents shared as the engine revved and they sped down the road. "Why move me to Florida, Boston, Chicago, even China, for that little while, if all we had to do was go to New York and settle down?"

"We have our reasons, Massie. Good ones, ones not up for discussion or dissection, for that matter." Massie was smart enough to shut up at that point, sensing the agitation in her father's voice. She saw him tighten his grip on the wheel. "You've never been so against our moves—why the sudden change of heart?"

"Nothing." Massie replied, turning so they couldn't see her face. She had a flash of her handwriting on his arm, the city of London a backdrop as they said their goodbyes on her last night. She'd only left her address, nothing else, and now she resented her own stupidity. As she watched the buildings whiz by, she had the distinct feeling that their only connection was being lost.

By the time they stepped off their plane she was tired, irritable, and hungry. She had opted her usual fashion for a pair of unflattering but undeniably comfortable sweatpants and thrown her hair up into a bun balancing precariously atop her head. This was how she stepped off the plane hours later into the warm night air of August, her parents far ahead. It was only when she heard a chorus voices that she stopped dead in her tired tracks.

_Screw my parents,_ she thoughts angrily, looking down at her horrible outfit. Hearing her mother's shrill, social voice made her cringe even more. "Massie? Where are you, dear? Come meet some old friends!"

"I'm here. Massie Block, nice to-" She stopped, the suitcase handle tumbling out of her hand as she took in the family before her.

Two parents- the picture of first class suburban perfection. The woman had a smile a little too big for her face, unnaturally white teeth, and wrinkles that still managed to show under miles of Botox. The father was donned in a black suit, his hair expertly and meticulously trimmed to stop before it got unruly, and his leather shoes shiny even in the dark. The boy, a jumble of mischievous smiles and blue and green eyes. He stepped forward to pick up the suitcase she had almost completely forgotten as her parents turned their questioning eyes toward her.

"Massie, say hello to the Fisher's. Their son, Cameron, is your age."

"Nice to meet you." In the short span of a few days, Massie had forgotten the low lull of his voice. Now he turned on all his charm as he faced her parents with a dazzling smile. "I'll do my best to show her around."

"That's very nice of you, Cameron." His mother now entered the conversation, eyeing Massie with an unreadable expression. Massie bristled under her inspection. "I'm sure you two will get on famously."

With nothing else to say but small talk, the two families headed into the black cars waiting for them on the road. Massie glanced at Cam, but he seemed at ease with the way things were. Had he known, then, that she was coming here? Why had he lied about not knowing each other?

"You look… comfortable. How was the trip?" he asked, low enough that their parents couldn't hear as they piled the suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. All ideas of civility and acting as if they were strangers were thrown out of her mind—she couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice, especially since she was still ill- dressed and tired.

He turned to her, surprise on his face but amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you dare think you can act like we're perfect strangers and make a fool out of me. What, did you think it was funny to do this to me? Did you know who I was the minute we met in Paris?" she demanded, struggling to her voice low.

"Of course I didn't." He looked hurt, and for a moment Massie felt bad. "I'm just as surprised as you, except maybe not as mad."

"Coming, you two?" Kendra called, already halfway in the car. Massie glanced at Cam one more time, and just shook her head before following her parents.

The promise of the first day of school loomed like a giant shadow over her while they spent the next day unpacking, and meeting their new maid. Her name was Inez, and she was of the quiet sort, with piercing eyes that seemed to take everything in without pause. She spoke with a quiet, yet firm accented voice, and helped them as they moved box after box into their new gleaming home.

"Cam is a nice boy," she said, when Kendra oh- so- casually inquired about him in front of Massie. Inez's eyes flickered to Massie, as if she knew what was going on. "I once worked for Mr. and Mrs. Fischer."

"Ah, is that so? Yes, well, he offered to show Massie around. How sweet, don't you think?" Massie's mother replied, making sure her voice floated upstairs to Massie's room.

"Yes m'am, very sweet."


End file.
